


Hose You Down

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has an obsession with firefighters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hose You Down

"Firefighters, man," Ian sighed, keeping his gaze on the scene in front of him.

Mickey came up beside him with his arms crossed, and gave him an incredulous look. “You realize our building is on fire, right? Or did you think we were standing out here for your enjoyment?” he asked sarcastically, the jealous tone already rising in his voice.

Ian didn’t even look away, just smiled to himself. “Yes and hell yes.”

Mickey scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe you.”

"What? I’m just saying, he can throw me over his shoulder any time. Damn."

Mickey watched the redhead, looking at where his eye-line was focused on one of the men working near a fire hydrant. “Which one?” he heard himself ask without thinking.

Ian uncrossed one arm to point discreetly, even though they were far enough back from all the commotion going on in front of their apartment. He had no clue what exactly was on fire, but it sure was taking a while to put out. He knew Mickey was scowling next to him. “The one in the fire suit.” He laughed when Mickey squinted daggers at him.

"That doesn’t even make any fucking sense. Firefighters aren’t supposed to put anyone over their shoulder in a fire because smoke rises. You’d be fucking dead," Mickey spat, irritated. He knew he was pouting, so he forced himself to bite his lip instead.

Ian licked his lips, shifting his stance so his legs wouldn’t fall asleep from standing so long. “Didn’t say there’d be any fire, Mick. I got something he can put out.”

Mickey turned and looked at him with a disgusted look. “And here I was worrying about our home getting burnt down, not wrecked.”

Ian chuckled and shrugged, knowing Mickey wasn’t serious. “What can I say? I like a man who can use his hose, and that is one long hose,”

"Enough already!" Mickey threw his hands up, "…fuck, Gallagher! I’m about to hose you down!” he pointed.

Ian held his hands up in surrender and couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Alright, alright, Mickey. Sorry…”

"Whatever, just shut up!"

"Okay,"

"Alright!" Mickey stared with wide eyes and furrowed brow.

"Fine…"

They went back to standing still, not talking, for about a minute.

"But if he did want to spray me with white stuff—”

"Gallagher…" Mickey warned.

"Don’t act like you wouldn’t want to watch that!"

"That’s not the point!" Mickey snapped before he could stop himself. "Shit."

Ian turned fully to him with dilated pupils, grinning smugly. “I knew it.”

"Shut up."

"So what else are you down for?" Ian poked the other man’s side.

Mickey squirmed and smacked his hand away. “Shut the fuck up.”

Ian just laughed and tried to get it out of him the rest of the time they were stuck outside.


End file.
